


with only the moon as their witness

by do_i_know_you



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_i_know_you/pseuds/do_i_know_you
Summary: And they stayed like that, the moon shining on them like a spotlight just for them, the world so much more beautiful that it could ever be during the day when the sunlight could expose all their secrets.Jesse pressed a featherlight kiss against his neck and a warm feeling spread in Joey’s chest threatening to consume him full, as his brain only managed to process one thought: I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him.It felt wrong not saying it out loud, but he wasn’t sure if he should, if they’re there yet. He wanted to for weeks now. Every time Jesse smiled at him, his eyes sparkling in a way only his could. Every time he kissed him. Every time they hugged, touched. It was so loud in his head and it always put a smile on his face. I love him, I love him, I love him.....or: Jesse and Joey share a moment in the dead of night, but almost get caught.
Relationships: Joey Gladstone/Jesse Katsopolis
Kudos: 20





	with only the moon as their witness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I know this is a really small fandom/ship but I really wanted to write something for them because I think they'd make a great couple and that they're really underrated. If you do enjoy them as well, I hope you like this fic I wrote. It's a little angsty but I hope I didn't torture them too much!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language, but you're very welcome to point them out!

Joey felt ridiculous, like a teenager in love all over again as he tried to make his way up the dark staircase as quietly as possible, trying his best not to trip and fall. Finally making it to the second floor, he walked along the hallway. The floor squeaked under his weight despite his efforts at keeping his footsteps light and he cringed, stopping to listen for any sounds coming from Stephanie’s and DJ’s room. Relieved to find no indication that the girls are awake, he continued to the door opposite of theirs and lightly knocked.

“Jess? Hey, it’s me,” he whispered, hoping it was loud enough for Jesse to hear. He must’ve not been sleeping, as only moments later the doorknob turned, revealing inside a shirtless Jesse, a small smile on his lisp.

“Joseph, what a surprise,” he joked in a whispered tone before taking Joey’s wrist and pulling him inside the room. “Come in here before somebody sees you.”

Moments later Joey found himself being pushed against the closed door, Jesse’s lips on his in a slow kiss, desperation in both their movements as they could finally be _themselves_ with no fear of judgment. No matter how many times they kissed, it always caught Joey off guard - the feeling of butterflies he hasn’t felt since his high-school days when Todd Richardson used to smile at him during lunch. He felt a bit dizzy, but in the best possible way, the moment seemingly stretching into eternity.

“Hm, I missed you,” Joey murmured into the kiss, earning a hum from Jesse. His hands found their way to Joey’s cheeks, cupping them and deepening the kiss.

Jesse pulled away all too soon and leaned their foreheads together, looking into the other man’s eyes with an easy smile on his lips: “You were with me the whole day.”

Joey huffed a laugh. “You’re right… I missed doing this,” he said then reconnected their lips in another slow kiss, releasing a quiet moan when he felt Jesse’s tongue brushing against his. He seemed pleased with the reaction he received.

Joey found his hands wandering from Jesse’s cheek, down his neck and finally to his hair, tangling his fingers into the newly cut strands and pulling lightly. A soft gasp left Jesse’s lips, then another as Joey tilted his head to the side, trailing kisses along his exposed neck. “Have mercy,” he all but moaned, with eyes now closed.

Joey continued his trail of kisses down, peppering them along the length of his shoulder, where he pecked one final kiss before leaning his head into the crook of Jesse’s neck, a sigh leaving his lips.

Joey felt Jesse’s arms sneaking around his waist to pull him closer, his head leaning against his own. “Hey, what’s wrong, babe?”

There were a few beats of silence before Joey answered, “I’m just so sick of hiding.”

His answer didn’t surprise Jesse, he could tell. They had this conversation a thousand times before, about how unfair it all is, how, if one of them was a girl, their relationship wouldn’t be considered _wrong_ or _shameful_. How could _love_ ever be _wrong_?

And, yes, they both knew the world was changing, that it was getting better and better with each passing day. But what does that matter if they could loose everything by telling the truth. What if Danny didn’t want them to live here anymore? What if he won’t allow them to see the girls again? It wasn’t a risk they were willing to take just yet, even if the chances of that happening are close to none.

Their love shouldn’t be a dirty secret they shared during the night and in the shadows alone. Joey didn’t want it be like that, but it was.

A kiss was pressed on the top of his head and Jesse’s voice whispered close to his ear, “Me too.”

A sort of heavy silence fell between them, both realizing that the day they’ll decide to tell the truth was nearing, getting closer and closer each day. It will be like a burden lifted, yet they don’t know what consequences they’ll have to bear then. Joey found that with each day he cared less about the upshot, as long as he and Jesse could be finally free.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Jesse said eventually, seconds or minutes later, who knows. And next he knew, Joey was being pulled by his wrist to the bed, hitting the mattress before settling in the covers, still a bit warm from his boyfriend’s body heat. A body pressed against his from behind, slipping under the covers as well, arms wrapping around him to pull him close and closer still. Their bodies were touching from shoulder to toe, fingers intertwined on Joey’s chest and everything felt right for a blissful moment.

He closed his eyes, imagining a world, a time where they could do this every night, not having to separate before morning found them together in the same bed.

“It will get better you know,” Jesse said, as if he could tell exactly what Joey was thinking. Maybe he did.

“I know.” It felt easier to say that than all the doubts screaming in his head, some even he couldn’t understand.

And they stayed like that, the moon shining on them like a spotlight just for them, the world so much more beautiful that it could ever be during the day when the sunlight could expose all their secrets.

Jesse pressed a featherlight kiss against his neck and a warm feeling spread in Joey’s chest threatening to consume him full, as his brain only managed to process one thought: _I love him I love him I love him I love him._

It felt wrong not saying it out loud, but he wasn’t sure if he should, if they’re there yet. He wanted to for weeks now. Every time Jesse smiled at him, his eyes sparkling in a way only his could. Every time he kissed him. Every time they hugged, _touched._ It was so loud in his head and it always put a smile on his face. _I love him I love him I love him._

Fuck it.

“Jesse?” he said into the quiet room. Jesse hummed in response. There were a few beats of silence before he mustered up enough courage. “I love you.” He could feel Jesse’s breath hitching for a moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry or regret it. “And you don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know, no strings attached.”

The arms around him tightened their hold and he could feel the breath of Jesse’s soft laugh on his neck. “I love you too, you idiot.”

He didn’t know how to answer so he didn’t, just smiled and pressed a kiss to Jesse’s knuckles. A comfortable silence fell between them again. Joey’s eyes started to feel heavy, drifting closed without him even realizing, his exhausted mind inviting the idea of sleep after a long day.

Some time later, when they were both already drifting somewhere between awake and asleep, a sharp knock sounded at the door. “Uncle Jesse?” a squeaky voice called. Stephanie.

Joey has never before gotten up as quickly as he did then, rolling out of bed with a loud thud before standing up, the sheets still tangled around him. Jesse was on the other side of his bed when Joey managed to untangle himself and threw the sheets on the mattress. They shared a panicked look before there was another knock and she once again called: “Uncle Jesse?” Neither of them had time to react before the door was pushed open, revealing a sleepy Stephanie, Mr. Bear under her arm, the other one rubbing at her eyes.

“Steph, what are you doing here?” Jesse asked her, stepping before her and crunching down to her level.

“I had a nightmare.”

“Aww, come here,” he answered, pulling her in a hug.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up, but DJ only waved me off and told me to go away.”

“No, no, you didn’t wake me up, it’s alright.”

Joey didn’t know what to do, so he just watched, waiting for her to notice him. And she did as she opened her eyes, looking from across Jesse’s shoulder.

“Joey? What are you doing here?” she asked, pulling away from the hug. “Did you have a nightmare too?”

Jesse stood up and turned towards him, giving Joey a _what should we do_ look.

“Umm, actually I was just- you see, me and Jesse were just… we were umm,” he struggled to say, making many unnecessary hand gestures.

“Joey and I were just finishing up a jingle,” Jesse filled in, clapping Joey on the shoulder. “Yep, that’s exactly what we were doing.”

“Yeah, umm, the jingle for the… house insurance company.”

Stephanie looked a bit confused, but didn’t seem too suspicious. “Isn’t it a bit late?”

“Well, you see… I got a sudden burst of inspiration while I was lying in bed and it really couldn’t wait ‘till morning. So, I came here, woke Jesse up and we’ve been finishing up the jingle for almost an hour now.”

“Oh. Can I hear it?”

They shared another panicked look before Jesse said: “You can hear it tomorrow. Right now, you young lady, are coming with me to bed and telling me exactly what happened in your dream that was so terrible, alright?” He lifted her from the floor and lightly threw her on his bed then started tickling at her sides, making her giggle.

“Alright, alright, uncle Jesse, stop,” she yelled between laughter. He finally stopped and when she finally got her breathing under control again, she looked at Joey, who was standing beside Jesse at the foot of the bed. “You can stay too, Joey. I _really_ won’t be scared if you’re both here.”

There’s nothing he wanted to do more, but he knew he shouldn’t stay.

“Aww, sorry Steph, but I don’t think the bed’s big enough for the three of us. I should be getting back to my room.”

And really, the look that Jesse gave him almost hurt more than saying that.

“That’s too bad. Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?”

Joey couldn’t help but smile. “Well, of course. Come here.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then on the other one as well. “Good night, Steph.” After she kissed his cheek and told him goodnight too, Joey turned to Jesse. “Good night, Jesse. See ya tomorrow.” _I love you._

The pat on the shoulder was almost a painful reminder that he shouldn’t kiss him or touch him in any way he really wanted to. “Good night, Joseph. Bright and early tomorrow, we got a song to finish.” _I love you too._

And with that, Joey left, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
